fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Liberty/transcript
PROLOGUE Walter's Lab - Overdue Comrade PETER: Okay, call me back when you have something. OLIVIA: No answer. PETER: Anil put the word out to his contacts, but so far, nobody's seen or heard anything about a child Observer. ASTRID: I do not understand. I can track the convoy that's transporting the boy to Jay Street, and then they just fall right off the grid. I mean, I can't even track them on satellites. WALTER: Keep trying. Where the devil is Donald? Why did we agree to let him contact us? PETER: 'Cause we didn't know we were gonna lose Michael. WALTER: Well, what if he knows how to communicate with the boy or has a way of finding him? PETER: Well, when he gets back with the tech, we'll find out. OLIVIA: Well, we need to find him before Windmark figures out that he's the key to the plan. PETER: Call him again. editObserver Precinct - Gathering Intel BROYLES: Lieutenant. LOYALIST LIEUTENANT: I'm sorry, I’m running late for a meeting. BROYLES: So am I. A high-value detainee was taken into custody last night. I need to know where he's being held. LOYALIST LIEUTENANT: I'm under strict orders not to disclose that information. BROYLES: I understand. Word came down that my Division is to supply reinforced security. LOYALIST LIEUTENANT: I wasn't informed of that. BROYLES: Well, I’m informing you now. There's supposed to be a measure of cooperation between our departments, Lieutenant, or have you forgotten that? LOYALIST LIEUTENANT: Agent, there's a change in protocol after the security breaches from within. BROYLES: Lieutenant... are you suggesting that I might be The Dove? I'm more of a raven, don't you think? LOYALIST LIEUTENANT: Yeah. Right. Detention Camp 17, East Wing - - Liberty Island. BROYLES: Thank you. LOYALIST LIEUTENANT: Who is the detainee, anyway? BROYLES: Hell if I know. editLiberty Island - East Wing Interview CAPTAIN WINDMARK: I am intrigued by you, Anomaly XB-6783746. It is in your interest to communicate with me. The people you were with, what did they want with you? You are of significance to them. What is your purpose? Tell me about September... the one who hid you. Why did he hide you? To what end? The fugitives have a plan. Tell me about the plan. How does it involve you? Run complete and thorough diagnostics. Find out what it is. editACT I editWalter's Lab - Sharing Intel PETER: Broyles. Did you find him? BROYLES: Yes, but the news isn't good. They're holding him at a detention facility on Liberty Island. I'm uploading the schematic to you now. ASTRID: Okay, I got it. WALTER: It looks like a fortress. BROYLES: It is. The towers are manned around the clock. And inside the complex, you're dealing with at least five layers of security. OLIVIA: Can you get us in? BROYLES: I don't have the clearance. PETER: Where exactly are they keeping him? BROYLES: The East Wing... in what they call their Neurological Research Unit. WALTER: They're going to experiment on him. BROYLES: Most likely, yes. Or worse. PETER: No building is impenetrable. How do we get in? BROYLES: I could get you a boat. But there are sensors located around the perimeter monitoring all movement. ASTRID: Well, what if I could hack into the system and disable them remotely? BROYLES: They have multiple redundant alarm systems. If one is tampered with, the others automatically lock the place down. OLIVIA: We need an end run. We need to bypass security altogether. PETER: How? OLIVIA: The other side? ASTRID: The other side of what? PETER: You mean the alternate universe? OLIVIA: What if the island is accessible from over there? If I can find the right location, then I can cross over, grab Michael from underneath them, and then bring him back with me. ASTRID: But Walter said that the Cortexiphan burned out of your system. Without that, you no longer have the ability to cross over. OLIVIA: Maybe there's a way I can get it back. WALTER: Perhaps she can. editWalter's Basement - Stash Raid PETER: How do we even know if the Cortexiphan is still good? WALTER: It has a shelf life of 127 years. Belly made sure of it. ASTRID: But, Walter, how do we know that this is gonna work? When you ran the Trials, you gave Olivia controlled doses over an extended period. WALTER: That's true, but Olivia's treatment created a unique network of neural pathways in the brain. They may have atrophied through disuse, but a sudden jolt of Cortexiphan could reactivate them, temporarily at least. OLIVIA: 'Temporarily'? Well how long would I have? WALTER: I - I don't know. I'll have to calibrate that once I've determined just how massive a dose I can safely give you. PETER: How can a massive dose possibly be safe, Walter? The side effects of Cortexiphan have always been unpredictable. Can you honestly tell me that you know exactly how she'd react? WALTER: I don't know. I think... PETER: ...Could it give her seizures? WALTER: Possibly. PETER: Could it stop her heart? WALTER: There's a chance of that, yes. PETER: Could it cause her to phase in and out, disappear entirely, burst into flames? WALTER: Those are the risks, yes. I'll do all I can to mitigate it, but I cannot eliminate them altogether. PETER: No, it's too dangerous. OLIVIA: Peter. What other choice do we have? We can't let anything happen to him. ‘Etta died so that we could finish the plan. Both feet in. That's what we said. PETER: And what if I lose you too? What then? OLIVIA: I can do this... and without him... we lose everything. PETER: Alright, let's say that you could cross over. What then? We have no idea what you'd find over there. OLIVIA: We know their Department of Defense was on Liberty Island. PETER: It was on Liberty Island. We closed that bridge twenty-four years ago. For all we know, the Observers could have invaded over there as well. We have no way of knowing what happened. ASTRID: Not necessarily. The Universe Window. Why don't we just have a look? WALTER: Of course. That's brilliant, Asgard. Ha! Peter. Help us with the window. editLiberty Island - Diagnostic Scan SCIENTIST #1: The paralytic will render him motionless from the neck down, assuring there will be no interference with our diagnostics. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Alert me when you have the results. editBattery Park - Sneaking A Peak PETER: Whoa, whoa. We got a Loyalist. Alright, she's gone. ASTRID: You ready for the window? WALTER: Yes. ASTRID: Hey, Walter? Make sure that you... WALTER: ...Aaah! (zapped) Fudge sticks. ASTRID: Plug the other one in first. WALTER: There. Peter. Olivia. The moment of truth. PETER: It's working. OLIVIA: Call Anil - - we're gonna need a safe house and medical equipment. WALTER: Isn't she beautiful? editACT II editWalter’s Lab – Mission Preparation SEPTEMBER: Hello? Walter? editSafe House - Dosing Olive RESISTANCE FIGHTER: It's this way. This is Tobin. He's our field surgeon. He'll assist you in whatever way he can. TOBIN: Doctor Bishop. I got the items you requested. WALTER: I asked for a defibrillator. TOBIN: I wasn't able to secure one in time. In case of cardiac arrest, I do have this - - Adrenaline. WALTER: It's riskier. But it will have to suffice. We must get started. For the Cortexiphan to take effect quickly, it has to be injected directly into the brain stem in the back of your neck. OLIVIA: I'm okay. WALTER: Ready for the first dose? OLIVIA: Okay. WALTER: Okay. One, two... ASTRID: Her heart rate is elevated, Walter -- 160 bpm and rising. PETER: Liv? OLIVIA: I'm okay. Let's keep going. WALTER: Take a deep breath. And exhale. ASTRID: Heart rate is 180 bpm, Walter. PETER: Olivia? Hey. Liv, Honey, look at me. Olivia? Honey, look at me. OLIVIA: Peter. PETER: Olivia. Walter, she can't see me. TOBIN: She's at 200 bpm. You have to stop this. WALTER: I have to elevate her heart rate. You don't know what you're talking about. TOBIN: I may not know what you're doing, but I know enough about the human body to see that you might kill this woman! WALTER: Hold her down, son. PETER: I've got you. WALTER: I created Cortexiphan. There is no better authority. PETER: Okay, that's enough. Enough! WALTER: One more. Come on. She needs all four. PETER: Walter, I said that's enough. WALTER: She has to cross over four times. Do you want to leave her stranded on the other side? Trust me. editACT III editLiberty Island - Cognitive Superiority SCIENTIST #2: There is an uncharacteristic development in the brain's emotional centers. SCIENTIST #1: This is not normal. The limbic system is vestigial, and yet his is substantially enlarged. SCIENTIST #2: It has sent tendrils into the brain's cognitive center, integrating emotional and intellectual activity to an extent that we previously deemed impossible. SCIENTIST #1: I will make the report. editSafe House - Prepping Olivia WALTER: Sacrifice is hard, son, but you're no stranger to it. PETER: Neither are you, Dad. You've sacrificed a lot. WALTER: Peter... PETER: What is it? WALTER: You're very strong, Son. Come. Let's wake her up. Olivia? Olivia? OLIVIA: (dream state) Peter, I think we're gonna get our daughter back. The plan is gonna reset time. WALTER: Olivia? PETER: How you feeling? ASTRID: Can I get you some water? OLIVIA: No, thank you. I’m fine. Have you figured out how long I've got before it wears off? WALTER: To be safe, approximately three and a half hours from the time of your last injection. Any longer than that, and, uh... you may become stranded. I've set this watch accordingly. And something else - - with every jump, a significant amount of the drug will be burned up in your system. If it burns up too fast, you may experience symptoms of withdrawal - - disorientation, hallucinations, lapses in time. If this occurs, you must cross back immediately. It is of paramount importance that you do this. OLIVIA: I understand. editMidtown Manhattan - Crossing Over WALTER: Are you experiencing any dizziness, headache? OLIVIA: From the Cortexiphan, or from the light that you keep shining in my eyes? WALTER: Be careful, Dear. OLIVIA: I will, Walter. ASTRID: We'll be waiting for you at Battery Park when you cross back over. PETER: So, assuming Fringe Division is still in the same location when you cross over, you should be right in front of it. Are you sure you can find her? OLIVIA: I think she'll probably find me. PETER: You're coming back. You're coming back with the boy... for ‘Etta. I love you. OLIVIA: I love you too. FRINGE TECHNICIAN: We've got a breach. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Dunham. editACT IV editAlt Fringe Division - Urgent Need BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Olivia? OLIVIA: It's me. I was in Amber for -- for twenty-one years. AGENT LEE: What are you doing here? OLIVIA: I need your help. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: So, once you were Ambered, how did you get out? OLIVIA: Our daughter freed us. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: So you found her? I can't imagine what you went through. AGENT LEE: Liv? OLIVIA: I'm sorry. What was I saying? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: That you were hoping you were going to see 'Etta again. AGENT LEE: If the plan is successful. Are you okay? OLIVIA: Yeah. I don't have much time. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: So the boy is being held at a detention camp on Liberty Island? OLIVIA: On our side, yes. So my goal is to cross over, grab him, and then bring him back over here. Then we'll cross back home through Battery Park. AGENT LEE: I'll arrange the transport to Liberty Island. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: A lot's changed since you've been here. OLIVIA: Yeah, I can see that. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Are you sure you're okay? OLIVIA: Yeah. editWalter's Lab - Device Assembly (September moves forward with assembling the device intended to defeat the Observers. several cylinders of lime green liquid refined from the strange quartz ore are added to the growing apparatus. a reactor core to activate the device is inserted and tested for functionality. the system powers-up and displays maximum capacity is possible, but then the reactor slowly decays and fails. a replacement core is needed. editCommander's Briefing - 2609 Manhattan CAPTAIN WINDMARK: The deformity of the Anomaly's brain has resulted in profound neurological changes. COMMANDER: In what respect? CAPTAIN WINDMARK: It has developed an intellect more advanced than our own and a capacity for emotional responsiveness far greater than the native humans. COMMANDER: Curious. How is this possible? CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Unknown. It possesses capabilities our diagnostic instruments cannot measure and that we are... unable to comprehend. COMMANDER: That is very troubling. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: I believe the fugitives intend to use the anomaly as a means to our destruction. COMMANDER: It would be to our evolutionary advantage to continue to study it further. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: A more prudent path is to destroy it. There is no greater danger than that which is unknown. COMMANDER: It is irrelevant whether the anomaly lives or dies. What is valuable is understanding what it was. Disassemble it. Preserve the pieces. editAlt Liberty Island - The Crossing BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Okay, I’m gonna go check the schematics at the Facilities Office. I'll be right back. AGENT LEE: It is so good to see you. OLIVIA: You too. What about Walternate? AGENT LEE: He retired from the D.o.D. about twenty years ago, moved back to Boston. He's ninety years old and he still lectures at Harvard. Can you believe that? It's crazy... how life works out. OLIVIA: It's okay. I made my choices. You made yours. I don't regret any of them and neither should you. You deserve all the happiness that you got. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Okay, this way. You can stop checking out my young ass. OLIVIA: This is it? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: If your coordinates are right, yeah, this is the same location as the room that they're holding the boy on your side. We'll be here when you get back with him. Hey... this will work. OLIVIA: I got to go. editLiberty Island - Pending Vivisection (Olivia successfully makes it back to her universe, but Michael is not at the specified coordinates. cranial diagnostics from Michael's testing are on the monitor so he must be close. Olivia draws her weapon and begins a search. in another part of the facility, armed Loyalists guard the scientists and Michael at the vivisection room. inside, the medical staff prepares Michael for preservation. a projection of his organs highlights the work to be done) editACT V editLiberty Islands - Busting Out OBSERVER SECURITY: There has been a breach in security. Remain here until it is resolved. OLIVIA: Don't move. Michael. You okay? Okay, we're gonna get you out of here. Behind you! You okay? AGENT LEE: You better get going. I'll be here in case any more come across. OLIVIA: Be careful. AGENT LEE: You too. OLIVIA: Thank you. You have a beautiful family. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Thank you. Go save yours. Get your daughter back. OLIVIA: Ready? Okay. PETER: Liv. OLIVIA: Hey. PETER: You okay? OLIVIA: I think so. ASTRID: It's okay, Michael. You're safe now. OLIVIA: They know that I crossed over. I don't think that we have much time. ASTRID: You stay with her. I'll drive. editObserver Precinct - Breach Confirmation LOYALIST LIEUTENANT: You asked to see me, sir? Is there a problem? CAPTAIN WINDMARK: You were one of three officers who knew the high-value detainee's location. If you imparted this information to anyone else, I need to know. LOYALIST LIEUTENANT: He told me that you authorized it, sir. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Who? LOYALIST LIEUTENANT: Agent Broyles. editApartment 513 - Reunited Explorers DECEMBER: I never thought I'd see you again. SEPTEMBER: Walter Bishop is back. We have the boy. There's something I need you to do. You owe me. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Five Episodes